wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Celess22
Archives :User talk:Celess22/Archive 1 ;Editing Resources *WildStarWiki:Manual of style - Place to start for general editing on WildStar Wiki. *WildStarWiki:Editing policy - Place to start for general editing policy on WildStar Wiki. ;Development Resources *Wikia Support Blog - Wikia Community Support release blog for 'Wikia'. *w:Help:Css - Authoritative source for policy and help on managing Themes, JS, and CSS. *WildStarWiki:Development - Place to start for technical end of 'what's where' on WildStar Wiki. Wiki Issues List li tag issues :After looking over some of the pages I noticed that the line breaks were visible on the Kel Voreth Walkthrough page. They showed up as " " " in multiple locations. Despite my best efforts, I have been unable to remove them. Anyone know how to deal with this? --(Unsigned by: 14:40, April 8, 2014‎ 66.207.72.192) Link to the class page from the ability box |class= tag :(copied from Talk:Ability infobox) Hey, it would be good if the class listed in the ability box linked back to the main class page. That'll create a smoother experience for people that want to pop in and look at an ability, then go back and look at more. :I did just Ornery (talk) 09:07, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Little bugs like that are perfect to leave on my talk for now, just to short circuit the process. I have a section Wiki Issues and can just make a sub-section. Just make sure to leave a link to example or offending page. You should be able to make a link for just about anything anywhere as general principle. Later (most likely) the template will do more of these automatically, especially for pages that should exist. For now feel free add links; can use bot to make other way later if necessary. Celess (talk) 15:23, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Elinks template triggering captcha : ::Also, this that you want on the bottom of every Ability page also triggers the captcha, which is annoying ::*WildHeap search Ornery (talk) 10:18, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Guild Issues Lunacy (Pergo NA) Oceanic guild In regards to the page being renamed, I expected this after realising the NA/EU tags were indicating the guild's server region, not necessarily their player base's region. I'm more than happy to abide by this as you say it would fit in with the proper disambiguation, but perhaps we could add an 'Oceanic guilds' subcategory under Category:Guilds? I'm fairly new to all this wiki stuff, so whichever option you feel would work best I'm all for it, thanks. --Chichb (talk) 02:19, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : I plan on doing everything I can to make it as reasonable and easy for everyone, esp. in cases like this where need to find each other the most. Is in this case is where a wiki excels. Dutch players probably even harder and other ways easier as example. I posed the core of what I thought was most important and still have a few things to do on that list I gave you. And everything you did was fine as well :) I won't move the page until you have the category and a few of other things in list :) Celess (talk) 03:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : FYI, I repasted some of your talk to Talk:Oceanic realms for you and your compadres. Celess (talk) 03:48, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the confusion earlier between you and Kim! Like I said, I'm new to all this wiki stuff haha. Sounds all good to me! Thanks again.--Chichb (talk) 06:44, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :No you are doing just fine, and is confusing. Lots of goofy things. And no problem. :) Just let me know what you think and what you need. :) Celess (talk) 06:45, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Talk page issue Hello, have you heard anything regarding my question then? :) --unsigned Links In Abilities Had an Idea put forth about adding extra links into the abilities primarily to definitions but had other ideas as well from Nerdacious. I said the idea had merit but would was unsure, and that I would leave a message for you. here is a link http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/Augmented_Blade Thank you --Kat ChaosReborn (talk) 15:36, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :See test example: User:Tnargraef/Sandbox/Ability_links_examples So what this does is that if value 1 is a''', the link will take you to the Assault Power page and the second value words will be colored in red. If the value is '''s then take you to the Support Power page and the second value words will be colored in green. Tnargraef (talk) 02:05, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Datacube Ideas How does this look for Datacube Entry:Problematic Prototype? Tnargraef (talk) 06:48, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm just taking that practice of being Bold. Anyways here goes . If you had this in the works somewhere, I'll just mark my testing template for delete. Tnargraef (talk) 22:11, April 21, 2014 (UTC) : The base idea is good, and needed. The temaplte needs to be named Datacube infobox, cause is info for data cube. It also needs to be of lineage of Raylan's templates which is mostly is, and which I can check later after the guild business dies down. Should rename one have to User:Tnargraef/Sandbox/Datacube infobox and can call it via nearly anywhere. Some types even have a special template just for them, like . So the special link is ok on the AMP page and in the infobox data. Thank you for asking :). Probably something should be added to the style guide about infobox etiquette before this is all over :) Celess (talk) 03:54, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Dev questions If you want to ask Dev questions to Carbine, be sure to leave them either here or in the blog. Raylan13 (talk) 17:33, May 27, 2014 (UTC) User page help Hi Could you plz help me to delete the file Alogga1.gif and the file Annieloy.jpg from my page. I Didn't know that I couldn't delete images by my self so I added the images and then I had some regret. Plz can you help me. Sincer --Lady Annieloy (talk) 17:57, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Manual of Style and guidelines Hey Celess. Long time no talk to. I am one of the Admins and the Bcrat over at Skyforge Wikia and currently working directly with the publishers of the game for information and assets much as I did here at WildStar Wiki. Unfortunately, I don't have a Manual of Style or any guidelines for that matter set up over there and I just had two users create over 300 placeholder pages and then leave them. I also don't have your eloquence or writing style so I am 'borrowing' items and paragraphs I can use from the Manual of Style you wrote for WildStar Wiki. I didn't think you would mind but wanted to say something anyway. Hope all is well for you! Pinkachu (talk) 18:31, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi Celess, Greeting. This is Alicia from China. I'm in a union of WILDSTAR players. We saw your wiki about Minning which is quite useful for us. Do you have any articles regarding skills or experiences like that? So that we can advise more kinds of skills or experince to our players in China. Your kindl reply will be highly appreciated if you can send such infos to us via my e-mail address: 982063407@qq.com Sincerely Alicia Meng2368 (talk) 09:38, December 26, 2015 (UTC)